theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Monarchy
Monarchs have ruled Cortus for about five centuries now. While there are enough stories and legends about earlier rulers, most information on these is securely held by the royal family. Because, while the deeds of past kings and queens have been many, by far not all of them have actually been good. Assassination and defamation are tools that everyone in the court is familiar with. Disputes between family members have more than often led to the loss of innocent lives. The collection of these acts are a warning to all royals, and a way of keeping the truth from the general public. Over the decades, however, the ruling family and the world around the court have changed on numerous occasions. Risen from the Ashes The existence of the Monarchy was a given at the time of the Rebellion and the Pact. This has not always been the case, however. At the dawn of human society, they were just as divided as the Mortuus. While cunning gave them an advantage over the giants, a unified human nation was not a realistic expectation. Where the Mortuus reluctantly accepted the division of their land, the humans began fighting eachother for more control over their young race. Several warlords would levy unwilling inhabitants of their lands into armies. Over time the constantly raging wars would almost destroy the young human civilization, leaving entire generations thinned out. It was in this desperate time that the first political pro-unity movement started to grow. The humans that made up this movement chose their own leaders for an extended period of time. They preached justice and peace instead of war and violence. This of course, was a very attractive prospect for the war-weary populace. Many 'soldiers' began to flee from their respective armies or even openly revolt against them. With the populace behind the movement, they quickly got rid of the warlords. After this victory it was decided that there should be one person who holds dominion over all humans. This person would be the symbol of unity and authority and was to be chosen directly by the citizens of the new kingdom. So was born the Monarchy. An Impactful Transition Now that the first human leader had been chosen, the task of managing the ever-growing human nation was for him to bear. In reality, the leader, or King, had to justify his actions to some of the lower-ranked officers and administrators. But this also worked the other way around. This system was kept in place during the 'reign' of the first Kings (and queens, for women were also electable). However, eventually human expansion stagnated and the officers in the army were growing unhappy. There was no more glory to gain for them, and with that, almost no influence. This led to the officers applying for favours from the King, who could place them into administrative, and influential, positions. This in turn also led to the original administrators doing the same. All of this put the King in a very powerful position, from which he was able to make demands from the council of officers and administrators. The King became the central figure in the elected government. It wasn't long before a king declared his title to be hereditary, thus ensuring power remained in his family. Oblivious to the consequences and hungry for power, the council did not put up a fight. It was so that the Monarchy as we see it during the Rebellion was formed.